


If Mindy Never Met Josh

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, AU of s1ep3, "in the club".</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Mindy Never Met Josh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evmlove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evmlove).



> written for a prompt asked by evmlove on tumblr: AU. Mindy went to go get that drink with Danny in In The Club instead of going into the VIP section to meet douchebag Josh. I have first hand experience in that club where that episode was filmed so all descriptions of the club are real, enjoy.

 

"Danny!" Mindy said, approaching Danny on the dance floor, as she made her way from the bar.

"Hey what's up?" Danny said, leaving the girls he was dancing with. He continued to dance, while Mindy began to talk and move with the music as she stood across from him.

"Where did you learn how to do all this?" 

"You jealous?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"No, it's actually really cool."

"Yeah? Thank you." Danny said with a smile

"Why'd you keep it such a secret?"

"I dunno. My mom put me in dance class when I was a kid. I got in a lot of fights,"  Danny said, taking a short break from dancing as he shared that small bit of personal information, then started dancing again.

"It was worth it, you're really good."

"You want to get a drink with me?" 

"I'm going to the VIP, actually, to hang out with some NBA players."

"Nice."

"You know what? I'll get you an autograph from Mr. J." 

"Doctor," Danny corrects her. 

"Doctor,"  Mindy curtsies, then starts to walk away.

"You know what? Screw the VIP. Why not?" Mindy said, having taken a second to think about it, then deciding to forget about the VIP and hang with Danny instead.

"Really?" Danny said so surprised he stopped his movements and moved closer to her.

"Yeah. I want another iced wine, maybe something stronger. Come on, Castellano," Mindy said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him toward the bar.

She didn't know what made her change her mind about the VIP. It had been her goal all night, but seeing that grin on Danny's face and the way he was looking at her made her slightly blush. She almost pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She had been mesmerized earlier seeing his incredible dance moves for the first time. Even sweaty, Danny was kinda hot. Not that she'd ever admit that to him. She also thought she noticed a flash of disappointment on his face when she'd initially said no to his question. He still kind of had a smile on his face, but she could see right through it.

"What can I get for ya?" the bartender asked.

"Bourbon on the rocks and?" Danny said, turning to Mindy who was standing a few feet behind him.

"Vodka orange," Mindy said, deciding to trade up the wine for something harder, but still fruity.

The bartender went about making their drinks. Danny put the money on the bar, then grabbed the drinks. He handed Mindy her drink.

"It's kinda loud in here. I noticed a little area over there. Wanna go outside?" Danny asked, halfway yelling over the crowded club and loud music.

"Yeah, sure," Mindy said, equally yelling. Danny had pointed to a door not too far from the bar. It led to a little outside area with a table, chairs and overhead heating.

"This is much better. I could barely hear myself think in there," Danny said once they were outside.

"I don't think those girls were grinding on you because of your brain," Mindy said, causing Danny to smirk and say rather coyly,  "Yeah?"

"Ew no. Not that. I meant your dance moves," Mindy said, slightly blushing and looking away.

"Well, you weren't so bad out there yourself. Not as good as me, but not bad," Danny said with another smirk which earned him a playful slap on the chest from Mindy.

He grabbed hold of her arm, unintentionally drawing her closer to him. He looked up at her with an intense stare. She couldn't help but stare back. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the sexually charged atmosphere they had just come from, but he suddenly kissed her. The kiss took her by surprise, for a second. Then she found herself responding to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair as their tongues battled. She felt a firm yet gentle pressure on her ass. It seemed it wasn't just black men that appreciated big butts, cause the pressure it seemed, was Danny's hands.

Turns out making out with Danny Castellano in the outside courtyard of a club was better than hanging out in the VIP. He was indeed into biting, and surprisingly, she loved it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all liked it. When I have more free time, I plan to maybe continue this into a multi chapter fic so even though it is listed as complete, if anyone is interested in seeing it continued, I will after June. This is also a submission to the first times collection, go check it out if you haven't already.Special thanks to evmlove for providing me with the prompt and to my lovely beta Robin for her excellent editing follow her on tumblr @redrobin2175 and me on tumblr/twitter @mindiangrowl for snippets from upcoming fics of mine and other fanfiction related news as well as tmp everything, haha .  
> -Pessi . Rom


End file.
